yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Tommy Yagami
119px|link= Mokey Mokey ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Plantilla:Saltobloque. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rare Hunter (Discusión) 23:06 5 oct 2012 Hola,Saludos y Adios. Hola,hoy vengo saludando a las personas que me han agradado en esta wiki,me han ayudado y vengo a despedirme (o tal vez pase algo drastrico y venga),estoy muy ocupado en la uni y me han regañado millones de veces por andar en el Android o en la PC en vez de estudiar,de verdad es un honor estar hablando ante todos ustedes,tal vez mi meta de llegar a Reversor la tenga que eliminar,intentaré hacer lo posible para seguir unido a esta wiki y bueno. Estas 3 personas son muy importantes para mi en esta wiki y me despediré primero de ellos: Rodri Cyberdog,Fmcangrejo y Rare Hunter,ojalá llegue el dia donde aparesca: Tienes mensajes nuevos y esté un mensaje ofreciendome ser Reversor,seria un sueño pero dudo que me llegue,jajaja,bueno,quiero que sepan que son la familia mas grande y pacifica que he conocido,ojalá pudiese volver,aunque lo haré,vendré una vez a la semana si puedo,pues unos saludos al equipo administrativo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia en Español y se que volveré cuando pueda,ahora esta es mi despedida,seguiré conectado hasta el 8 de Octubre,pero me despediré antes para no hacer tanto perol jajaja,bueno,ya leiste todo lo que he escrito,asi que diré Adios y tengan suerte con la Wiki. Atentamente,Leonidas-leo (discusión) 02:31 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Imágenes fanart Hola , se agradece que desees contribuir con el wiki subiendo imágenes de carta faltantes, pero el wiki recopila solo información de carácter "oficial" de la franquicia de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Por lo tanto cosas creadas por fans de las series como los llamados fanarts o fanfics y ese tipo de creaciones no tienen lugar en este wiki, debido a que no son oficiales y creadas por autores diversos, no disponen de copyright alguno que las respalde y es por eso que es imposible que permanezcan en este wiki. Algunas imágenes fanart son de muy buena calidad y pueden fácilmente llegar a confundirse con capturas del anime o imágenes oficiales, por eso debemos tener cuidado y buen ojo a la hora de subir imágenes nuevas para evitar equivocarnos. Por esa razón de ahora en adelante, por favor toma las precauciones debidas antes de subir una imagen nueva al wiki. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 15:12 7 oct 2012 (UTC) aviso hola en la pagina del clan necesito que me cambies la exp es que subio ahora tengo 320/171, saludos Dante yuki (discusión) 16:21 17 oct 2012 (UTC) RE:Monstruos/Galería Si, así es Tommy, es para todas las cartas, tal y como se indica en Comunidad:Noticias/Wiki: * 11 de octubre de 2012: Se añade a los artículos de carta una sección de "Galería de Ilustraciones". La primera es la del Mago Oscuro. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 00:49 19 oct 2012 (UTC) hola en el clan me gustaria que pusieras ah mi hermano kaito yuki aca y el monarca en DN en exelencia pues es muy bueno su carta favorita es t.g cañon albarda y tiene 15 años. merdon el mensaje de arriba me olvide de firmarlo soy Dante yuki (discusión) 19:54 19 oct 2012 (UTC) hola soy el hermano de dante mi nick en DN es el monarca mi carta favorita es http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Campe%C3%B3n_Heroico_-_Excalibur y si se pudiera la imagen de la carta como imagen de perfil en el clan y tengo 15 años. Postulación a reversor Hola , gusto en saludarte. He visto tus ediciones y son buenas con algunas faltas de ortografía, pero son mínimas y de acuerdo a la organización de Proyectos me gustaría ofrecerte el cargo de reversor, ¿te interesa?. Antes de responderme puedes leer esta página que contiene todos los deberes y tareas de los reversores. Si aceptas vas a ser Reversor del Proyecto:Anime. Una vez que lo leas con calma y lo medites me envías una respuesta. Saludos, --Mahad マハード (discusión) 02:09 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Me encuentro inconforme con la información brindada en la wiki. En la página de la carta Economia de Hechizos aparece una "estrategia" para usarla junto con Mausoleo del Emperador. Sin embargo este combo no es posible. Por favor sean serios y documentense bien sobre las "estrategias" que publican en la wiki. Se supone que por ser una página que brinda información sobre el juego a nivel hispano hablante toda la infomación deberia ser correcta. Al parecer estan dejando editar a cualquier ignorante y no revisan el reglamento del juego. Favor sean profesionales en su trabajo. El reglamento oficial aqui les dejo el enlace. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Rulings:Mausoleum_of_the_Emperor Centauro5l ascendido a Administrador Chicos, para para decirles que Centauro5l fue ascendido de reversor a administrador. Ha hecho un gran trabajo en el proyecto Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks y desde ahora se hará cargo del proyecto. No está demás felicitarlo por su ascenso y decirle al resto de los reversores que sepan que también pueden llegar a ser administradores del sitio si se lo proponen. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:04 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Extensiones en imágenes Tommy, las extensiones PNG no son reconocidas por las páginas, sólo las imágenes con extensiones JPG. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:36 9 nov 2012 (UTC) RE: Retiro Hola sólo necesito que te conectes por lo menos una vez a la semana pero si aún así no quieres continuar siendo Reversor avísame y no hay problema, ya estaré buscando a otra persona para el puesto. Saludos --Mahad マハード (discusión) 21:45 16 nov 2012 (UTC) :Tommy, como ya te explicó Mahad, el mínimo es una vez a la semana. Si necesitas tomarte un tiempo, nada te impide que pidas un mes o dos para descansar. Somos conscientes de que este trabajo es, aunque voluntario, agotador y más de alguno nos hemos tomado un break para despejar la mente. Sería una lástima que renunciaras, y si tienes presiones de cualquier índole o no te sientes cómodo, sólo dinos y haremos lo posible por mejorar las cosas, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:13 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Ausencia Chicos, estaré ausente por una semana aproximadamente. Cualquier cosa, comunicarse con Mahad mx o Rare Hunter. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:03 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! ¡¡Prospero Año y Felicidad!! center --レオニダス-LEO| (discusión) 21:23 26 dic 2012 (UTC) hola , se que ase mucho que no estoy estraño el wiki muchos me conocen admito que me fui por que perdi el interes en Yu-Gi-Oh! y lo cambie por otros Animes que me gustan al aver volvido no esta significando que ma vualva ah Gustar Yu-Gi-Oh! tanto como antes ise varios amigos aca ; Fmcangrejo , Tomy yagami , Rare hunter , Shooting quazar , Stardust_5ds , Rodri ciberdog , La chica T.g Ect , quiero decir que fueron unos grandes amigos y que lo seran siempre y recordare cada unos de sus Duelos desde los Comicos contra Fmcangrejo asta los Dificiles contra La Chica T.g todavia no se muy bien si Fmcangrejo era la Chica T.g. me diverti luchando contra Konami (solo Fmcangrejo sabe aque me refiero con respecto ah Konami) pe diverti durante todos los dias que estube aca , espero que me recuerden se que desperdi aca es un poco estupido pero no se si me seguire conectando hay varias rasones y les quiero decir mejor dicho Wiki te quiero que que te atesorare por siempre hola , se que ase mucho que no estoy estraño el wiki muchos me conocen admito que me fui por que perdi el interes en Yu-Gi-Oh! y lo cambie por otros Animes que me gustan al aver volvido no esta significando que ma vualva ah Gustar Yu-Gi-Oh! tanto como antes ise varios amigos aca ; Fmcangrejo , Tomy yagami , Rare hunter , Shooting quazar , Stardust_5ds , Rodri ciberdog , La chica T.g Ect , quiero decir que fueron unos grandes amigos y que lo seran siempre y recordare cada unos de sus Duelos desde los Comicos contra Fmcangrejo asta los Dificiles contra La Chica T.g todavia no se muy bien si Fmcangrejo era la Chica T.g. me diverti luchando contra Konami (solo Fmcangrejo sabe aque me refiero con respecto ah Konami) pe diverti durante todos los dias que estube aca , espero que me recuerden se que desperdi aca es un poco estupido pero no se si me seguire conectando hay varias rasones y les quiero decir mejor dicho Wiki te quiero que que te atesorare por siempre Dante yuki (discusión) 23:40 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Plantilla de Mantenimiento Mantengo mi decisión al respecto, algo así da a entender que el usuario estaría como apropiándose de la pagina, aunque si he visto planillas similares en otros wikis y entiendo las razones por las que otros y tu piensen que es necesaria. Lo que si se podría implementar es como mencionas una especie de planilla de mantenimiento que indique el estado de la pagina, pero no restringir su edición o adjudicarle a un solo usuario el poder colaborar. Creare una como bosquejo y antes de aplicarla veremos que cambios puedes creer que son necesarios para la misma y los motivos hasta finalizarla de manera definitiva. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 06:40 18 jul 2013 (UTC) :La plantilla en mantenimiento se utiliza cuando un usuario realizará muchos cambios consecutivos y se advierte a la comunidad que no haga cambios intermedios, pues todos sabemos que es difícil guardar cuando alguien ha hecho cambios antes que nosotros. Sin embargo, la idea es que los cambios no tarden más allá de un día, pues tener un cartel toda la semana esperando a que termines de ver los capítulos, pues como dice Rare, no puedes impedir a la comunidad que edite por mucho tiempo. Te recomiendo Tommy que primero veas los capítulos y hagas un documento de texto y copies todo el texto del artículo que vas a necesitar. Modificas todo lo que quieras tu documento y llegado el momento simplemente reemplazas el texto de la página. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:29 22 jul 2013 (UTC) Tema aparte Amigo ya no he subido imagenes no se porque la advertencia si la ultima me la envio rare hunter que fue hace como 2 semanas apartir de eso ya no he subido imagenes pero te sugiero que me enseñes porfavor...Jden (discusión) 21:49 19 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola saludos,amigo quiero entrar como reversor de anime como podria hacerlo?Jden (discusión) 00:48 23 jul 2013 (UTC) si gracias amigo solo me confundi no soy novato pero gracias.saludos Jden (discusión) 22:00 23 jul 2013 (UTC) RE:Postulación a reversor de Jden Hola Tommy, veo que estás muy activo últimamente. Lo que sí debo decirte es que la mayoría de nosotros no estamos muy activos en este periodo del año, probablemente en verano verás más actividad. Respecto a la solicitud de Jden y de paso contesto lo de la Academia de Duelos, bien... precisamente la forma en que estamos organizados actualmente es una antesala a la "Academia de Duelos". Lo que quiero decir es que tu idea si fue acogida hace tiempo, pero en una primera etapa esperamos implementarla de este modo, me refiero a los famosos "proyectos". La idea es que cuando un usuario postule a reversor, al menos un reversor o administrador del proyecto le de tareas, es decir, le entrene durante un tiempo y corrija sus errores. Cuando el tutor considere que el usuario cumplió con las tareas y está listo para ser admitido, el tutor le avisa al administrador a cargo del proyecto para que le de permisos de reversor. El problema como vez es que no hay mucha participación y algunos admins como Zanelex hace años que no se pasan por aquí. El administrador del proyecto, vale decir Mahad, debería asignar un tutor o él mismo asignarse como tutor para Jden para entrenarle y supervisarle, pero como veo no está dando muchos resultados. Si lo de los Proyectos no va tan bien, es difícil implementar la Academia de Duelos, que es el segundo paso después de los proyectos. Por el momento, te sugiero ser el tutor de Jden (como eres ya reversor en el Proyecto Animé) y entrenarle. Si vez que no funciona simplemente hazle saber que tiene mucho por mejorar; si funciona, entonces puedes solicitar a Rare o a mí que sea ascendido, pero te recomiendo tenerle a prueba por lo menos un par de semanas antes de solicitar su ascenso. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:58 24 jul 2013 (UTC) Gracias amigo lo hare lo mejor que pueda saludos thanks....Jden (discusión) 21:50 26 jul 2013 (UTC)friend... Bien lla he acabado con lo que me pusiste espero que sea correcto gracias estoy preparado para lo que sigue.Jden (discusión) 22:16 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola soy Yudox me preguntaba si me podias ayudar con las licencias de las imagenes. Yudox (discusión) 02:38 2 ago 2013 (UTC) 1.-Van'Dalgyon el Señor de los Dragones Oscuros 2.-Baraja de Inicio Herramientas del Duelista ‎ 3.- Baraja de Inicio Yugi ‎ 4.-Czar ‎ 5.-Maximillion Pegasus ‎ Postulación de Jden Hola. Lo siento mucho, de veras -_-' Dado que ni sé qué artículos fueron, no sabría decir. Ahora, como tú sí lo sabes, puedes mirar en el historial, yendo hacia atrás justo entre mi corrección y la suya. Es tan sencillo como ir al artículo, dar a "historial" y seleccionar el cambio que desees ver haciendo click en "diff". AzureKesil (discusión) 02:57 3 ago 2013 (UTC) ok olvide que solo devia corregir lo siento ,lo hare bien para la proxima,solo dejo claro que la informacion de czar no esta mal ni la de pegasus.saludosJden (discusión) 19:42 4 ago 2013 (UTC) Bien e terminado mi tarea XD estas fueron 1.-Atticus Rhodes ‎ 2.- Jasmine 3.-Chumley Huffington ‎ 4.-Marcel Bonaparte ‎ 5.-Sartorius ‎ Espero estar bien haora so solo corregi los errores no entendi lo de yugi pero solo hice las 5 cosas que me pediste gracias amigo saludos Jden (discusión) 23:38 6 ago 2013 (UTC). bien amigo lo siento por portarme mal XD solo quiero que medigas como ago eso de yugi moto porfavor esque no se como acomodarlo i como hacerlo creo que esta mal todo lo echo pero bueno en fin solo lo puse con letra negrita y algunos textos en rojo los puse bien en azul,perdon amigo no pasara de nuevo que conteste asi perdon saludos Jden (discusión) 21:09 11 ago 2013 (UTC) bien ya lo entendi primero no lo entendia pero despues si XD lol lo hare lo mejor que pueda gracias amigo cuidateJden (discusión) 21:13 11 ago 2013 (UTC) ya termine con lo que me pusiste mil perdones por todo y espero ya hacerlo bien Jden (discusión) 21:34 11 ago 2013 (UTC)te espero un dia que te conectes a las 5 hora de mexico ok see you Juego Wow, genial. Ahorita tengo algunos problemas con la conexión (la pude conectar pero solo con el cable, por alguna razón todavía no me reconoce la contraseña del wi-fi). Cuando solucione todo te aviso entonces. Saludos. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 02:37 15 ago 2013 (UTC) Bueno y cual es mi tarea jeje la esperare gracias amigo cuidateJden (discusión) 20:40 16 ago 2013 (UTC) ya he terminado esto fue lo que hise: 1.-Tristán Taylor Mai Valentine Seto Kaiba Rex Raptor Duke Devlin Jden (discusión) 00:54 21 ago 2013 (UTC) cuidate lo cambie enves de saludos XD lol Ya termine amigo lo que me faltaba haora estoy listo para mi otra tarea cuidateJden (discusión) 00:32 30 ago 2013 (UTC)